Talk:Botsu
Can a tabber be added, and have this with "With Zenithian Equipment" as the title? FanofRPGs (talk) 23:50, January 17, 2017 (UTC) I've added the picture as requested. In addition, for characters with Class-Based systems, it's best to just assume that they have everything since any restrictions are due to gameplay mechanics. Reppuzan (talk) 02:13, January 18, 2017 (UTC) It is stated by many people within Alltrades Abbey that this is how class progression works, and that this is how they achieved said class they are. Had there been no dialogue about it, I would agree, but it seems to be a part of the lore. FanofRPGs (talk) 03:14, January 18, 2017 (UTC) I've played IX, so I'm aware of this, but it's best to give him access to abilities from all of his available classes at the very least so others will know why he has the abilities in his Powers and Abilities section rather than calling them non-canon. You're definitely more knowledgeable than me in terms of Dragon Quest, but it's just sort of a thing that The Everlasting and I have done with RPG profiles. Reppuzan (talk) 03:34, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Could this page changed with this https://docs.google.com/document/d/1UepJnI-d1QvUpcmTSSlK_gx6Po1j_0OQTAbFdym34s0/edit?usp=sharing And I found a better pic for his Zenithian Equipment FanofRPGs (talk) 04:56, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Since I don't know the specifics of Dragon Quest VI, I'll leave it to you by unlocking the page. However, I would like to ask, why does Botsu scale to Parry and Solo? Reppuzan (talk) 05:06, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Parry, Botsu, and Solo are all 3 the legendary Zenithian heroes for their respective games, wield the same Zenithian Equipment, and are bestowed power from the Zenithians. All 3 learn similar movesets overall (Zap, Kazap, and Kazapple) and are destined to defeat the demon king of the game. Unlike the other games, it seems as though the Zenithian Hero is more of a line of sucessors akin to the Avatars than just a decendant or a person who finds legendary equipment. FanofRPGs (talk) 05:12, January 21, 2017 (UTC) That line of reasoning seems alright then. The page is unlocked, so if you aren't already editing, you can do so now. Reppuzan (talk) 05:17, January 21, 2017 (UTC) In accordance to the revisions which were accepted, may his speed be changed to: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to Terry who could dodge lightning) | Immeasurable (Fought Mortamor and Nokturnus, stated to draw from the same powersource as the Great Sages who could trandscend time and create attacks able to cross over completely different planes of existence) And his tier/AP will be: Unknown | 2-C Unknown | Multi-Universal --FanofRPGs (talk) 16:12, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Preferably start a content revision thread about the subject first. Thank you. Antvasima (talk) 08:13, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Ant, these were the speed revisions that were discussed earlier on the "Dragon Quest Speed Revisions" thread. I added them already too. Reppuzan (talk) 16:04, June 29, 2017 (UTC)